


Three POV

by Sarren18293



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren18293/pseuds/Sarren18293
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>สามมุมมองจากคนสามคนเมื่อกัปตันประจำยาน Enterprise ป่วย</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three POV

เคิร์กกำลังปวดหัวอย่างหนัก

อันที่จริงมันก็ไม่ใช่แค่ปวดหัวหรอก เขายังรู้สึกว่าตามันคันๆ หายใจไม่สะดวก ตัวหนักๆ แถมด้วยอาการคลื่นไส้เหมือนอยากจะพุ่งเอาของเก่าออกมาจากท้องอีกต่างหาก เขาถอนใจหนักระหว่างนอนแผ่พังผาบอยู่บนเตียงในห้องพักของตัวเอง นึกอยากจะเอามือขึ้นมาก่ายหน้าผากซักข้าง แต่อาการปวดแขนตุบๆราวกับโดนใครซักคนเหวี่ยงมันไปกระแทกกับอะไรแข็งๆตามด้วยกระทืบซ้ำทำให้เขาได้แต่จ้องมองมันตาปริบๆ ไม่กล้าขยับแม้แต่น้อย ด้วยกลัวว่าถ้าออกแรงทำอะไรไปอาจจะไปทำให้มันหลุดออกมา หรือกลายเป็นอะไรซักอย่างที่หนักซะยิ่งกว่าเดิม

กัปตันหนุ่มกวาดตามองห้องทรงสี่เหลี่ยมกว้างที่ไม่ค่อยจะเป็นระเบียบซักเท่าไหร่ของตนเอง เขาได้มันมาหลังจากขึ้นเป็นตำแหน่งกัปตันประจำยาน U.S.S Enterprise ได้ไม่นาน และก็เพิ่งได้มีโอกาสเปิดซิงลองใช้เป็นครั้งแรกทันทีที่กลับจากการสำรวจอวกาศเมื่อหกวันก่อน เพียงไม่เกินสามวัน จากห้องสะอาดสุดหรูก็กลายสภาพเป็นห้องรกรุงรังชนิดที่แม็คคอยเข้ามาเห็นแล้วยังต้องยกให้เป็น “ห้องที่ขาดสุขอนามัยที่ดี” ไปเลยทีเดียว

‘ก็อย่างว่า นายเป็นหมอนี่นะ’ เคิร์กในตอนนั้นเอาสีข้างเข้าถูก่อนจะยักไหล่ไม่ใส่ใจ ราวกับต้องการบอกเป็นนัยๆว่า _นายต่างหากที่รักสะอาดจนเกินไป_

เคิร์กถอนใจ เขาเพิ่งจะเข้าใจประโยคของแม็คคอยจริงๆเอาก็วันนี้ หลังจากที่ต้องทนอุดอู้อยู่แต่ในห้องนี้มาสามวันเต็มๆโดยไม่ได้ออกไปไหน ไม่มีการออกไปเดินเล่น ไม่มีการออกไปหลีสาว ไม่มีกระทั่งอากาศบริสุทธิ์ให้หายใจ เนื่องจากมันเต็มไปด้วยกลิ่นของเบียร์ที่เหลือกองอยู่บนโต๊ะ กับกลิ่นของสปาเก็ตตี้รสชาติเฮงซวยที่เขาโยนทิ้งลงถังขยะไปเมื่อสี่วันก่อน รวมกันกลายเป็นกลิ่นใหม่ที่ช่วยเพิ่มอาการคลื่นไส้ให้เขาอยู่ในตอนนี้

“เซ็งฉิบ” เขาบ่นออกมาเบาๆขณะเลื่อนสายตากลับมามองเพดานสีขาวตามเดิม เพดานที่เขาเฝ้ามองมันมากจนคิดว่าเห็นทุกลายแตก เห็นทุกลวดลายโครงสร้างของมันแล้ว ตอนนี้ความต้องการของเขามีเพียงอย่างเดียว คือการหายป่วยแล้วได้ออกไปจากห้องนี้เสียที ออกไปแฮงค์เอาท์ข้างนอกในขณะที่ปล่อยให้คนทำความสะอาดเข้ามาจัดการมันให้กลับมาเป็นห้องที่มนุษย์สามารถอยู่อาศัยได้อีกครั้ง ถึงแม้ว่าสิ่งที่คิดนั้นจะเป็นไปได้ยากก็ตาม เพราะต่อให้เขาฉีดวัคซีนรักษาซะตอนนี้ ก็คงไม่พ้นว่าต้องนอนพักไปอีกซักสามวันเพื่อแก้อาการแพ้วัคซีนอยู่ดี

คิดแล้วก็ให้เหนื่อยหน่าย ตลอดสามวันมานี้เคิร์กแทบไม่ได้พบกับใครเลย เว้นเสียก็แต่คุณหมอเพื่อนซี้ที่คอยจะเดินเข้าๆออกๆห้องนี้อยู่เป็นระยะเพื่อสังเกตอาการของเขา ซึ่งโดยมากจะมาตอนช่วงเช้าและเย็น เคิร์กเหลือบมองนาฬิกาที่โต๊ะข้างเตียง มันเพิ่งจะบ่ายสามนิดๆเองด้วยซ้ำ

และในระหว่างที่กัปตันแห่งยาน Enterprise กำลังชั่งใจอยู่ว่าจะลองฝืนสังขารของตัวเองออกไปข้างนอกห้อง หรือจะยอมรับชะตากรรมแล้วทนนอนอุดอู้อยู่ในห้องเน่าๆนี่ต่อ เสียงเคาะเบาๆก็ทำให้เขาต้องหันไปให้ความสนใจกับประตูเสียก่อน

“ขออนุญาตครับ กัปตัน”

เสียงทุ้มๆนุ่มๆลอดออกมาจากหลังประตูบานนั้น

เคิร์กฉีกยิ้มกว้าง ก่อนจะตะโกนด้วยเสียงแหบแห้งเท่าที่มีตอบรับให้อีกฝ่ายเข้ามาได้ จากนั้นจึงยันกายขึ้นพิงกับหัวเตียง คิดอย่างพึงพอใจกับตนเองระหว่างที่อดใจรอให้อีกฝ่ายก้าวเข้ามา

_แต่จะว่าไป...ทนอยู่ในห้องนี่มันก็ไม่ได้แย่อะไรขนาดนั้นหรอกน่า_

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

สป็อคกำลังสงสัย

เขาได้รับแจ้งจากนายแพทย์แม็คคอยตั้งแต่เมื่อสามวันก่อนว่ากัปตันของเขาป่วย และต้องนอนพักอยู่แต่ในห้องพักส่วนตัว อันที่จริงเขาก็ไม่ได้รู้สึกสงสัยอะไรมาก เพียงแต่ไม่เข้าใจว่าเหตุใดคนอย่างเจมส์ ที เคิร์ก ที่ทั้งเลือดร้อน ทั้งอึด แถมยังแข็งแรงจนโรคภัยแทบจะไม่มากล้ำกรายจนดูเหมือนคนตายยากคนนั้นอยู่ดีๆจะมาป่วยเอาเสียได้ ทั้งๆที่ก่อนหน้านั้นบนยาน เขายังเห็นอีกฝ่ายพูดจากวนประสาทเขาเป็นที่สนุกสนานอยู่เลย

ผู้การหนุ่มขมวดคิ้ว ขณะเดียวกันก็ก้าวยาวๆไปตามทางเดินที่เปิดโล่ง นายทหารที่ยศต่ำกว่าเขาต่างก็พากันหลีกทางให้พร้อมด้วยการยืนตรงทำความเคารพ สป็อคพยักหน้าเล็กน้อยเป็นเชิงรับรู้ ก่อนจะก้าวต่อไปอย่างไม่ใส่ใจ

ไม่ว่าจะคิดอย่างไรเรื่องนี้ก็ไม่สมเหตุสมผล ต้นเรือคนเก่งแห่งยาน U.S.S Enterprise คิดกับตัวเอง เขาไม่อยากจะคิดแบบนั้น เพราะมันออกจะอคติกับอีกฝ่ายมากจนเกินไป แต่ยังไงอาการป่วยกับคนอย่าง เจมส์ เคิร์ก ก็ดูจะไม่เข้ากันเสียจริงๆ ที่สำคัญคือระยะเวลาที่ป่วยมากถึงสามวัน บางทีโรคที่กัปตันของเขาเป็นอาจจะเป็นโรคชนิดใหม่ที่ยังไม่มีการค้นพบ บางทีเขาอาจจะต้องไปเตือนหมอแม็คคอยเสียหน่อยว่าให้ลองกักตัวกัปตันเคิร์กเอาไว้ เผื่อว่าโรคนั้นจะสามารถติดต่อไปสู่คนอื่นๆได้ไม่ทางใดก็ทางหนึ่ง

สป็อคก้าวยาวๆอีกสองถึงสามก้าว จากนั้นจึงเลี้ยวซ้ายเมื่อพบทางแยกข้างหน้า แล้วก็เลี้ยวซ้ายอีกครั้ง โดยไม่ได้ตั้งใจ เขาพบว่าตนเองมายืนอยู่หน้าบานประตูสีขาวที่คุ้นตาทว่ามันไม่ใช่ห้องของตัวเอง ซึ่งเขานึกรู้ได้ในทันที เพราะตัวอักษรตรงหน้าที่สลักไว้เสียเด่นชัดเป็นคำว่า _เจมส์ ไทบีเรียส เคิร์ก_

ร่างสูงของชายหนุ่มลูกครึ่งมนุษย์และวัลแคนยืนนิ่งอยู่หน้าประตูชั่วขณะ ก่อนจะตัดสินใจในเสี้ยววินาทีผินกายกลับเพื่อตรงไปยังห้องพักของตนเอง ชนิดที่หากเขาย้อนกลับมาคิดหาคำตอบทีหลังก็คงจะแปลกใจกับตัวเองเป็นแน่ ว่าเหตุใดเขาถึงได้ตัดสินใจออกไปโดยใช้ความรู้สึกก่อนที่จะเป็นเหตุเป็นผลเหมือนเช่นทุกที

ทว่าสป็อคเดินออกไปได้เพียงไม่กี่ก้าว เขาก็หยุดฝีเท้าลง ดวงตาสีดำเข้มหลุบลงต่ำคล้ายชั่งใจ จากนั้นชายหนุ่มจึงหันกลับมามองยังประตูบานเดิม จ้องมันอยู่นานราวกับจะมองให้ทะลุไปถึงตัวห้องด้านใน จากนั้น...เขาจึงทำสิ่งที่เขาคิดว่าไม่สมเหตุสมผลที่สุดในชีวิตนี้ เขายกมือขึ้น อย่างช้าๆ และตัดสินใจ _เคาะ_ มันลงไปเบาๆ

“ขออนุญาตครับ กัปตัน”

เขาไม่มีเหตุผลที่จะต้องมาที่นี่ ไม่มีเหตุผลที่จะต้องใส่ใจกับอาการป่วยของเคิร์ก ไม่มีกระทั่งเหตุผลที่ว่าทำไม...เขาถึงต้องมาเสียเวลาคิดเหตุผลกับเรื่องทั้งหมดนี้ด้วยซ้ำ แต่ว่า...

_เสียงของเคิร์กตอบรับดังออกมาจากภายในห้อง_

ไม่ว่าจะสมเหตุสมผลหรือไม่ เขาคิดว่าเรื่องนี้...เอาไว้คิดอีกทีหลังจากที่เขาพบกับอีกฝ่ายแล้วก็ได้

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

แม็คคอยกำลังหงุดหงิด

นายแพทย์ใหญ่ประจำยาน Enterprise กำลังหงุดหงิดงุ่นง่านระหว่างที่หยิบเข็มฉีดยาและวัคซีนที่ใช้สำหรับการรักษาใส่ลงในกระเป๋าทรงสี่เหลี่ยมอย่างรีบเร่ง ด้วยเพราะในเวลานี้เขาควรจะไปพบกับเคิร์ก เพื่อนซี้ควบตำแหน่งหัวหน้ายานที่เขาสังกัดได้แล้ว อันที่จริงเขาว่าจะไปตั้งแต่เมื่อหนึ่งชั่วโมงก่อน แต่ถูกคนไข้รายหนึ่งรั้งตัวไว้ด้วยเหตุผลงี่เง่าที่เจ้าตัวคิดไปเองว่าเป็นงูสวัดเอนโดเรี่ยน ทำให้เขาต้องเสียเวลาอธิบายอยู่นานถึงความแตกต่างระหว่างอาการเป็นไข้สูงธรรมดา กับอาการตัวร้อน ตาลาย ซึ่งเป็นผลมาจากโรคติดต่ออันน่ากลัวข้างต้น

ชายหนุ่มสบถขณะออกวิ่งตรงไปยังห้องพักของเคิร์กที่แทบจะเรียกได้ว่าอยู่กันคนละฟากฝั่งกับหน่วยพยาบาล พร้อมกับที่ในใจก็นึกสรรเสริญคนออกแบบโครงสร้างอาคารที่แยกตำแหน่งที่พักของเหล่าเจ้าหน้าที่ชั้นสูงกับสถานพยาบาลให้ห่างกันมากเสียขนาดนี้ เพราะหากมีเหตุการณ์ภาวะฉุกเฉินขึ้นมา เห็นทีว่ากว่าจะส่งคนไข้มาถึงที่นี่ก็คงได้เสียชีวิตกันกลางทางเสียก่อนแน่

ผ่านไปครู่ใหญ่ๆแม็คคอยก็เปลี่ยนจากการวิ่งมาเป็นเดิน ถอนหายใจหนักขณะที่คิดว่าเห็นทีคราวนี้ไม่ว่ายังไงเขาก็ต้องบังคับพาเจ้าเพื่อนตัวดีย้ายไปพักที่หน่วยพยาบาลให้ได้ เพราะเดาได้ไม่ยากว่าหลังจากที่ฉีดวัคซีนให้แล้ว เจ้าตัวก็คงจะเกิดอาการแพ้ตามมาให้ต้องยุ่งยากรักษากันต่ออีก การย้ายไปทำการรักษาที่นั่นจะสะดวกสำหรับเขาที่ประจำอยู่หน่วยพยาบาลมากกว่า แล้วที่สำคัญก็คือเขาคิดที่จะติดต่อให้คนทำความสะอาดเข้ามาจัดการกับห้องของเคิร์กเสียด้วย เพราะครั้งล่าสุดที่เขาเข้าไป ห้องนั่นรกสกปรกมากเสียจนคาดไม่ถึงว่ามันเพิ่งถูกใช้งานมาแค่หกวัน

แม็คคอยหรือในอีกชื่อหนึ่งคือโบนส์ ที่มีเพียงเจมส์ เคิร์กเท่านั้นที่เรียก จัดการเปิดกระเป๋าทั้งๆที่ยังไม่ถึงที่หมายเพื่อเตรียมพร้อม ก้มลงกวาดสายตาตรวจเช็คอุปกรณ์ที่จะใช้ในการรักษาว่านำมาครบถ้วนดีหรือไม่ ยิ้มบางๆอย่างพอใจเมื่อพบว่าอาการรีบร้อนของเขาไม่ได้ทำให้ลืมหยิบสิ่งใดสิ่งหนึ่งไปด้วย จากนั้นจึงปิดกระเป๋าลงตามเดิม พร้อมกับเงยหน้าขึ้น ก็พอดีกับที่ชายหนุ่มเดินเลี้ยวตรงทางแยกสุดท้ายด้านหน้า

ทันทีที่ผ่านทางแยกออกมา สิ่งที่เขาเห็นก็ทำให้ต้องชะงักฝีเท้าลง

ร่างสูงในชุดสีน้ำเงินเข้มอันเป็นเครื่องแบบของสตาร์ฟลีท ใบหูแหลมอันเป็นเอกลักษณ์ของคนเพียงคนเดียวบนดาวดวงนี้ ดวงตาสีเข้มเฉยชาเหมือนอย่างทุกครั้งจับจ้องไปยังบานประตูที่เขาจำได้แม่นว่าเป็นห้องของเคิร์ก เขาเห็นร่างนั้นยืนนิ่งอยู่ชั่วครู่ ก่อนจะยกมือขึ้นเคาะประตูเบาๆ แล้วถ้าหากเขามองไม่ผิด เขาคิดว่าเขาเห็นอีกฝ่ายทำท่าคล้ายกับว่ากำลัง _ลังเลใจ_ อีกด้วย

“ตาฝาดแหงๆ”

โบนส์พูดกับตัวเองอย่างไม่เชื่อว่าเมื่อซักครู่เขาจะเห็นคนอย่าง _ผู้การสป็อค_ แสดงอารมณ์ความรู้สึกอย่างการลังเลใจหรืออะไรก็แล้วแต่ออกมาจริงๆ ใช่ บางทีเขาอาจจะเหนื่อยมากเกินไปจนเห็นภาพหลอน หรือไม่บางที...เขาก็อาจจะติดโรคนั่นมาจากเคิร์กจนมันส่งผลต่อการทำงานของประสาทตาของเขา แม็คคอยตัดสินใจเดินกลับไปหน่วยพยาบาลเพื่อตรวจเช็คร่างกายของตัวเอง การตรวจรักษาคนไข้ทั้งที่ผู้ทำการรักษาอยู่ในสภาพไม่ครบสมบูรณ์เต็มร้อยย่อมไม่ส่งผลดี ทั้งยังผิดหลักจรรยาบรรพ์แพทย์ที่ควรทำอีกต่างหาก

นายแพทย์หนุ่มตัดสินใจพักเรื่องการรักษากัปตันของตนไว้ก่อน ในเมื่ออย่างไรเสียตอนนี้เพื่อนของเขาก็อุตส่าห์มีคนอื่นนอกจากเขามาเยี่ยมทั้งที ดังนั้นก็คงจะไม่เป็นไรถ้าเขาจะปล่อยให้ทั้งสองคนได้พูดคุยกันซักพัก ก่อนที่จะทำการย้ายตัวคนป่วยไปหน่วยพยาบาล เพราะเจ้าคนไร้อารมณ์ ตายด้าน อย่างเจ้าหนูผีหูแหลมตามอย่างที่เขาเคยแอบเรียก...อุตส่าห์มาเยี่ยมถึงที่ทั้งที ถึงจะเพิ่งมาเอาหลังจากที่เขาแจ้งไปแล้วตั้งสามวันก็เถอะ

‘จะว่าไป จิมมันมาขอให้ฉีดยาป้องกันเชื้อไวรัสอีกทำไมนะ’ แผนเดิมที่เขาเคยใช้เพื่อช่วยให้เพื่อนคนนี้ได้ขึ้นยานไปด้วยกันขณะถูกพักการบิน จู่ๆหมอนั่นก็เข้ามาขอให้เขาทำแบบเดิมกับตัวเองซ้ำอีกครั้งหนึ่งเมื่อสามวันก่อน ทีแรกเขาก็ปฏิเสธ แต่เมื่อโดนตื๊อมากๆสุดท้ายก็ใจอ่อนยอมช่วยอีกจนได้ เหมือนอย่างทุกที แม้ว่าคราวนี้เขาจะไม่เข้าใจถึงเหตุผลที่เคิร์กทำแบบนี้ก็ตาม

ชายหนุ่มคิดขณะเดินกลับออกมาทางเดิม ตรงสู่สถานพยาบาลอีกครั้ง

ว่าแต่ เอ...เขาบอกหมอนั่นไปรึยังนะ ว่าถ้าเกินกำหนดที่จะต้องฉีดวัคซีนภายในสามวัน หมอนั่นที่มีอาการแพ้วัคซีนง่ายเป็นทุนเดิมอยู่แล้วก็คงจะอาการหนักขึ้น จนสุดท้ายตัวก็จะ _บวมฉึ่งทั้งหมด_ ไม่ใช่แค่ที่มือแน่

แม็คคอยหันกลับมามองด้านหลังอีกครั้ง จากนั้นจึงยักไหล่เมื่อเห็นว่าคนที่เคยยืนอยู่หน้าห้องหายไปเสียแล้ว

‘เอาเหอะ ช่างมันละกัน’ 

 

**END**


End file.
